Remember When
by halz1320
Summary: Another song-fic! It's days after Nya's death and at her funeral Jay remembers all his joyous life with Nya. I do NOT own Remember When By: Alan Jackson.


_**I know you guys want an update on Another World's Dimensions and Without You, but I really wanted to do this because. This was the song they played at my grandma's funeral, and because this will possibly get me out of my horrible case of writers block. But this story is dedicated to my grandma, I miss you grandma! R.I.P 2/6/41-2/3/13**_

_**I do NOT own Remember When By: Alan Jackson or Ninjago.**_

**Jay's POV**

Today was one of the worst days of my life, Nya's funeral. Everybody we know is here right now, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Taylor, Ashley, Leah and Haley. Sensei Wu had died 33 years ago, it was bad enough at his funeral, crying, sobbing you name it, and even though it was a long time ago, I still mourn over the loss of my teacher. I walked into the church, where the funeral was being held; in the front were multiple pictures of Nya, and our friends. I stood at the front of the church staring at all the pictures, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my children, Kate, Kolby, Kain, and Nora. After talking with my friends and family the ceremony started. After a prayer, a song started to play. Flashbacks came to my mind as I remembered our relationship together…

* * *

It was after the defeat of the Overlord, we had all gone our separate ways for a couple of months, Nya and I had fallen in love, even at a young age, and then one night when the moon was shining bright we made love, I felt terrible that night, Nya cried. Later on that night she reassured me she was fine, it was just a very emotional moment for her and for me.

* * *

Just months after our first time, I decided it was time to ask Nya to marry me, we vowed our love to each other, and we walked down the aisle together. As a young married couple starting out in a world of being crime fighters, it was hard; as time went on we learned and loved. Even though we hurt each other sometimes, we always had joy in our lives.

* * *

When Sensei Wu died, I thought my world had come to an end, but only 2 days later Kolby was born my joy came back. Our lives changed, we as ninja and a Samurai came together and fell apart. Sadly, during all this Nya and I broke each other's hearts, but it was all good at the end.

* * *

As all our children grew up, the sound of their feet was the best music I ever heard, the fact that Nya and I made our wonderful children, just made so proud to be a father and husband. We danced all the time. When the love died down after a while, we managed to get it back, we found trust. We renewed our vows, and never gave up on each other; we vowed to never give up our love.

* * *

After Nya and I had just turned 50, she would always complain how old she was; she wished she was 30 again. After a while she realized it was just a process of life, like it was a stepping stone. We wanted to relive our lives; we wanted to do it again.

* * *

The last thing I remember Nya saying was that she wasn't sad she was old, she was glad, for everything she was able to live for, who she met in her life, she was glad she met me. And that's something I would always remember…

_**Well, there it is! Hope you guys like it; I feel like this is how my grandpa felt at my grandma's funeral when this song was playing. Miss you grandma! I'm working on Another World's Dimensions Ch.5, it will be out soon, and a sequel to The Proposal is in the works. Without You will be updated as soon as possible. Hope you guys liked it! Review!**_

_**BTW! I'm doing a QnA on my Deviant Art! You can submit questions about anything! Oc's, stories anything you can think of! You can submit these questions, in a review, a PM, message me on my Deviant Art account, its Halz1320, or you can contact me on my twitter, link is on my profile! I will also put a link on my profile once the journal is done.**_

_**Hey guys, I had to delete the lyrics off the story so just listen to the song, no lyrics in this one, sorry. :/**_


End file.
